Frustration
by Temptation of Lacuna
Summary: Partner fic to Patiently Foolish. What could I tell you about L'Arachel Rausten? That bossy, obnoxious, conceited girl is my best friend.


**Frustration**

* * *

_Lacuna_: This is a companion fic to _Patiently Foolish_. I actually wrote this the same night as I wrote the other but I thought I'd wait a bit before posting this. Of course things came up and 'a bit' became 'a while'…

This is from Rennac's point of view and takes place during the same time frame as _Patiently Foolish_.

* * *

What could I tell you about L'Arachel Rausten?

Well, she's bossy. Very, _very_ bossy. Bossiest person I've ever met. She's always nagging me. Rennac do this. Rennac do that. Help me with this, Rennac. You get the point.

L'Arachel is the type who's absolutely _convinced_ that she is always right and she gets to be obnoxious about it. If you tell her she's wrong she'll turn the situation into a contest and if you manage to win she'll tell you it's a fluke. She'll pout childishly and dwell on it for a few days before finding someone new to compete with. It's quite comical at times, really.

L'Arachel is also one of the most vain, boastful, and conceited people you will ever encounter in your life. In her eyes she is the most beautiful, talented, charming, and _humble_ person in existence. Yes, I actually did say _humble_. Anyhow, if you disagree with her on these matters she readily deems you a hated enemy. That being said, she has numerous 'enemies' at Grado U. It gets to be bothersome listening to her ramble on and on about these 'vile, wretched bitches'. Not exactly the most charming way to refer to ones foes, is it? That's L'Arachel for you. A walking contradiction.

L'Arachel Rausten… is my best friend. You heard right. I actually said that bossy, obnoxious, conceited girl is my _best friend_. I've known her my entire life. I know her better than anyone. Sometimes I think I know her better than she even knows herself, though I'd never dare say so in her presence. Back to my point though. I'm probably the only person besides her friends Tethys and Eirika who can see her positive qualities. Oh yeah, I almost forgot Eirika's twin brother Ephraim. Well, you get my point- few can see her positive qualities.

'Like what?' you might ask. Well, for starters, L'Arachel is a caring and trustworthy friend. She may be loud and lack the ability to be discrete most of the time but never once has she betrayed my secrets to anyone. Ever. Honor and loyalty are important to her.

And although she seems only to hear what she wants to at times she is actually a good listener when the need arises. I remember calling her when my parents split a few years back. She _insisted_ I hang out with her every time I did and each time she did her best to make me smile. Ironically she did so by making fun of her own negative qualities. It was the funniest thing ever.

Yes, L'Arachel is loyal, caring, outgoing, and funny. She's playful, determined, and trustworthy. She is, was and always will be my best friend.

Unfortunately she has feelings for this guy Innes Frelia. He's captain of our university's football team. He's a regular heart throb. All the girls want him. He's arrogant, smug, and thinks he's God's gift to humanity. He belittles basically everyone and gets away with it since no one dares to stand up to the jerk. Rumor has it that he's fucked half the school.

…including L'Arachel. She's been infatuated with Frelia since orientation. She insisted it was love at first sight. Unfortunately his rotten attitude didn't make him less attractive to her over time. She instead insisted that beneath his 'rough exterior' was her Prince Charming. Every time she said that it made me gag. How delusional.

Still, after a few months of flirtation Frelia _did_ ask her out. The whole dinner and a movie thing. So cliché. At least L'Arachel made him wait… until the next 'date'. This one was more pathetic than the first. Dinner, football game, victory party.

Victory sex.

He makes me sick. L'Arachel is not just another whore looking to hook up and move on to the next guy. She's not like Frelia at all. She likes, no _loves_ relationships. She celebrates monthly anniversaries and loves to cuddle. To her sex is more of a bonding ritual than a physical pleasure. She's someone a gul like _him_ will never be worthy of.

Today is date number three. He was supposed to meet her at Carcino Park at noon. The rest was to be a surprise. Yeah right. Surprise: we're gonna have sex on a park bench today! Bastard…

It's just past 7:30 and I can't help but feel the urge to call her. You know, to make sure my friend is alright.

_Ring…_

Come on…

_Ring…_

Answer your phone…

_Riiiing…_

L'Arachel…

"Greetings from the fearless princess of peerless beauty! It would appear as you've called at a bad time. How unfortunate… but fear not! Just leave a message and I, L'Arachel, shall respond when I can spare the time. Farewell for now."

How like L'Arachel to have such a long, wordy, and flippant greeting. Still, I grin at the ridiculousness. I release an exaggerated sigh into my phone before leaving my message.

"You are obnoxious beyond words. Honestly! Whatever, just call me when your date is over."

I hang up and shake my head. Yep. That's my best friend. Incredable…

She is.

And that is why I hate Frelia. For his sake she better be with him right now. After all, L'Arachel **always** picks up her phone.

…at least she does when I call her.

I sigh. Why did she have to go and fall for an arrogant, self-absorbed prick like Frelia? She could do so much better. I could see her with a guy like Ephraim Renais but then again… it could hurt not only her friendship with him if they break up but her friendship with Eirika could suffer as well.

Another sigh.

This is so troublesome… I know who I really want her to be with. This man cares very deeply for her. He would readily take a bullet for her. He would put up with monthly anniversaries and cuddle with her every night. This man would never do anything to break her heart.

But alas, women like L'Arachel don't date guys like me. They date guys like Ephraim; handsome, wealthy, athletic, and charming. That's why I'm stuck tagging along on shopping sprees instead of taking her out on a real date. She looks so beautiful in those outfits she buys for undeserving men like Frelia…

Yeah… Frelia gets the girl and I'm stuck watching as he tears her heart from her chest. I hate being the best friend in situations like these.

Damn you, Frelia. Damn you to hell.

Normally I go to L'Arachel when I need advice. What do I do when I need advice on helping L'Archel?

Call Eirika? Tethys? Ephraim?

I guess my best course of action is to wait for her to come to me with this. When she does I will tell her all these things I've been keeping to myself. All the reasons why I love her. I'll hold her to my chest and let her cry. I'll insist we hang out every day until she feels better just like she did for me. And when the time is right I'll look into those emerald eyes and say those words.

"L'Arachel, I love you."


End file.
